Dark Sun
thumb|Эмблема сеттинга Dark Sun (англ. Тёмное Солнце) — один из сеттингов, созданных фирмой TSR для ролевой игры Dungeons & Dragons. Эта игровая вселенная не самая популярная, зато одна из самых колоритных и своеобразных. По этому миру было выпущено 32 игровых продукта для AD&D 2, написано 13 романов, опубликовано более 50 статей в журналах «Dragon», «Dungeon» и «Polyhedron», а также выпущено три компьютерных игры. История сеттинга Мир Dark Sun был придуман Троем Деннингом и Тимом Брауном. В 1991 году вышел первый коробочный набор (TSR2400), содержавший основное описание сеттинга. Большой вклад в его создание сделали также художники-иллюстраторы Бром и Том Бакса. Приключения и дополнительные материалы по системе ADnD 2.0 выпускались фирмой TSR c 1991 по 1996 год. При этом сеттинг пережил смену внутренней редакции — изначальный вариант (Original set) и пересмотренный. В первом варианте время было установлено на период до или непосредственно после восстания в Тире и действие разворачивалось в основном на Плоскогорьях; пересмотренный вариант включал события «Радужной пенталогии» (то есть десять лет), а описание мира расширялось, охватив не только Плоскогорья и окрестности, но и области, доступ к которым открылся в ходе событий пенталогии — несколько городов-государств севера, Последнее море, империю три-кринов и пр. В целом сменился и общий тон: оригинальная коробка была рассчитана скорее на мрачное, жёсткое противостояние героев жестокому пустынному миру, а пересмотренная — героику и борьбу с угрозами свободе. Непосредственно правообладателями (Wizards of the Coast) сеттинг под D&D 3 не переиздавался, однако существовали целых две официально одобренные конверсии под систему D&D 3.5: одна была сделана сайтом Athas.org, другая опубликована в 2004 году в журналах «Dragon» № 315 и 319 и «Dungeon» № 110 и 111 (так назваемая Paizo-версия, от названия издателя «Dragon» и «Dungeon», компании Paizo Publishing). Между версиями имеются существенные различия, которые были решены установкой разного времени действия — версия athas.org продолжает официальный таймлайн (10 лет после революции в Тире), в то время как действие Paizo-версии имеет место через 300 лет после этих событий. В версии Pazio был предложен интересный вариант осквернения (варианта магии), использующий метамагические эффекты, но в целом эта конверсия считается менее проработанной. После прекращения поддержки редакции 3.5, эта конверсия была переведена на Pathfinder. В конверсии athas.org был выпущен масштабный том основных правил (включающий в себя возможность играть по другим эпохам Ахаса — легендарным Синей и Зелёной эпохе прошлого, к примеру), содержащий не только «чистую» конверсию правил, но ряд советов по типам кампаний — беглые рабы, пустынные торговцы, слуги короля-чародея… Кроме этого было выпущено два монстрятника («Ужасы Ахаса» (Terrors of Athas) — конверсии обычных монстров и «Ужасы мёртвых земель» (Terrors of the Dead Lands) — описания нежити, включая шаблоны), а также ряд приключений. Через год после выхода D&D 4 Wizards of the Coast было заявлено о намерении переиздать сеттинг под эту редакцию. В августе 2010 года сеттинг был переиздан под четвёртую редакцию D&D. События версии под эту редакцию разворачиваются в первый год после освобождения Тира; таким образом события описанные под AD&D, не играют более роли, хотя сведения о географии и населении мира можно использовать (с некоторыми изменениями — так, в мир были введены стандартные расы Четвёртой редакции вроде тифлингов и эладринов, а космология мира была частично пересмотрена). На основе Dark Sun создан домен Калидней в сеттинге Ravenloft. Особенности сеттинга * Мир, превращённый безответственным использованием магии в почти безжизненную пустыню, в которой лишь изредка встречаются плодородные оазисы. Аридный климат. Самые распространенные ландшафты на Ахасе (так называется планета): песчаные и каменистые пустыни, курумы, соляные озёра. * Концепция магии: маг черпает энергию для заклинаний из растений и животных. * В качестве прототипов городов-государств Ахаса были использованы цивилизации Древнего Востока и Мезоамерики. * Широкое распространение рабства. * Полезные ископаемые очень редки, в результате чего для изготовления оружия, инструментов и других вещей в качестве материала широко применяется дерево, обсидиан и кость. * Отсутствие богов. Вместо них в городах храмовники (больше администраторы, чем заклинатели) получают мистические силы от королей-чародеев, а странствующие жрецы поклоняются стихиям: Земле, Воде, Огню и Воздуху, либо (в случае более жестоких и злобных парастихийных жрецов) их комбинациям, вроде лавы или иссушающего солнца. * Широкое распространение псионики. Псионическими способностями обладают даже животные, а все стандартные расы переделаны с добавлением им хоть небольших пси-способностей. * Полностью оригинальная флора и фауна, широко распространены рептилии и (гигантские) насекомые при почти полном отсутствии млекопитающих. Большое количество хищных растений. * Своеобразная трактовка стандартных рас D&D. Эльфы-кочевники соединили в себе худшие черты цыган и бедуинов. Гномы (dwarves) лишились бород и вообще растительности на теле. Полурослики стали каннибалами и живут в сохранившихся горных лесах. * Новые расы: Три-крины — разумные богомолы, которые не прочь полакомиться гуманоидами, великаныши (они же полувеликаны) — громадные и могучие, но слабовольные искусственно выведенные потомки людей и великанов, а также неутомимые и упрямые мулы — помесь людей и гномов. * Нелетающий дракон. Цитата из «Дневника Странника» Я живу в мире огня и песка. Палящие лучи багрового солнца медленно поджаривают всех, кто ползает и летает. Песчаные бури срывают растительность с голой земли. С безоблачного неба ударяет молния, и неизвестно откуда взявшиеся раскаты грома разносятся над равнинами. Даже ветер, сухой и обжигающий, как печь гончара, может убить человека жаждой. Это земля крови и пыли, здесь племена диких эльфов проносятся по соляным равнинам и грабят одинокие караваны, таинственная песня ветра влечет людей на медленную смерть от удушья в Море Ила, и легионы рабов бьются насмерть за горсть зерна. Дракон разоряет целые города, а эгоистичные короли отправляют свои армии строить для себя громадные дворцы и роскошные гробницы. Таков Ахас — мой дом. Это засушливое и суровое место, пустыня, где горстка нищих городов цепляется за разрозненные оазисы. Это земля междоусобной вражды и чудовищных тварей, земля дикая и безжалостная, жизнь здесь жестока и коротка. Troy Denning, Timothy B. Brown «The Wanderer’s Journal» (TSR2400), 1991 Интересные факты Как ни странно, Ахасские реалии — бессмертные короли-чародеи, система жрецов-бюрократов, дефицит питьевой воды — придуманные, чтобы казаться экзотическими, становятся всё более узнаваемыми. Так, например, в одном из интервью Линн Абби призналась, что прототипом для Хаману, короля-чародея Урика, главного героя её романа «Взлёт и падение короля-дракона», послужил президент СССР М. С. Горбачев http://www.lynnabbey.com/html/brazen_gambit.html Игровая литература Книги и коробочные наборы Журнал «Dragon» AD&D2 * Slavicsek & Bonny. Heroes of Athas. Dragon Annual № 1. * Donovan & Slavicsek. Mindscapes of Athas and Beyond. Dragon Annual № 2. * Brown & Connors. The Monstrous Side of the Dark Sun World. Dragon № 173. * Troy Denning. A Letter From The Wanderer. Dragon № 173. * Brown & Connors. Random Magic For Organized Minds. Dragon № 173. * Timothy B. Brown. The Arena Master’s Arsenal. Dragon № 185. * Timothy B. Brown. Mastered, Yet Untamed. Dragon № 185. * L. Richard Baker III. Campaign Journal. Dragon № 194. * Gregory W. Detwiler. Beyond the Dark Horizon. Dragon № 197. * L. Richard Baker III. The Preserver’s Choice. Dragon № 202. * Theron Martin. 1,001 Faces of Undeath. Dragon № 209. * Gregory W. Detwiler. Campaign Journal. Dragon № 210. * Bill Slavicsek. A New Age Dawn for the Dark Sun Campaign. Dragon № 220. * Rudy Thauberger. The Ecology of the Crystal Spider. Dragon № 221. * Bill Slavicsek. Defilers and Preservers. Dragon № 231. * Kevin Melka. Artifacts of Athas. Dragon № 234. * Ed Bonny. Elemental Summoning Gone Wild. Dragon № 236. * Todd Stigliano. On a Waterless Sea. Dragon № 237. * Christopher M. Schwartz. Bazaar of the Bizarre: Life-Shapes of Athas. Dragon № 255. D&D3 * David Noonan. Defilers of Athas. Dragon № 315. * David Noonan. Dark Sun Setting & Races. Dragon № 319. * David Noonan. Dark Sun Classes: Heroes of a Dying World. Dragon № 319. * David Noonan. Dark Sun Equipment & Rules. Dragon № 319. * Bruce Cordell. The Erudite: Scholar-Thieves of Thought. Dragon № 319. * Flipse & Sederquist. Dragon Kings. Dragon № 339. * Chris Flipse. Athas and the World Serpent Inn. Dragon № 351. Журнал «Dungeon» AD&D2 * Varney & Swan. The Year of Priest’s Defiance. Dungeon № 35. * Randy Maxwell. Raiders of the Chanth. Dungeon № 44. * Bill Slavicsek. Grave Circumstance. Dungeon № 56. D&D3 * David Noonan. Last Stand at Outpost Three. Dungeon № 110. Журнал «Polyhedron» AD&D2 * James. M. Ward. A New World to Conquer (preview). Polyhedron № 59 * James. M. Ward. Psi-Shadow (monster). Polyhedron № 59 * Bookwyrms — The Prism Pentad. Polyhedron № 63 * Geran (monster). Polyhedron № 74 * Timothy B. Brown. Thri-Kreen (Language of the Mantis Warriors). Polyhedron № 75 * Eriene Moony. SSI Puts Athas On The IBM (Dark Sun computer game). Polyhedron № 79 * Eriene Moony. Gray Isles Await Across A Silt Sea (Dark Sun computer game). Polyhedron № 80 * Tom Prusa. Guarded Wagon (adventure). Polyhedron № 80 * Dark Sun World Monsters. Polyhedron № 80 ** Katherine York. Conashellae. ** Milton McGorrill. Sable Sandcrawler. ** James. B. Alan. Sand Worm. ** Ed Peterson. Silt Weird. * Bill Slavicsek. Bartering Made Easy. Polyhedron № 87 * Gregory W. Detwiler. New Gladiator Weapons. Polyhedron № 99 * Carlo Anziano & Tina Brown. Coin Collecting Under Athas’s Hot Sun. Polyhedron № 99 * Carlo Anziano & Tina Brown. Templars of the Tyr Region. Polyhedron № 99 * Tom Prusa.The Enemy of My Enemy (adventure). Polyhedron № 99 * Bill Slavicsek. Kre’ketrac (psionic artifact). Polyhedron № 100 * Devon Schiller. Intrigue In Raam (adventure). Polyhedron № 134 D&D3 Художественная литература по миру Тёмного Солнца * 'Трой Деннинг ', Серия «Пенталогия Призмы» (Prism Pentad) — более правильно называть её «радужной пенталогией», потому что Prysm в названии не «призма», а «радуга» (название каждой книги включает в себя цвет), но на русском название устоялось (точно так же как первую книгу почему-то перевели «Охотой на дракона» вместо «Зелёного перевала»). ** Охота на дракона (The Verdant Passage) ** Алый легион (The Crimson Legion) ** Янтарная Чародейка (The Amber Enchantress) ** Обсидиановый оракул (The Obsidian Oracle) ** Лазоревый шторм (The Cerulean Storm) * 'Саймон Хоук ', Серия «Племя в одном» (Tribe of One) ** Изгнанник (The Outcast) ** Искатель (The Seeker) ** Кочевник (The Nomad) * 'Хроники Ахаса ' (Chronicles of Athas) ** Линн Абби «Медный Гамбит» (The Brazen Gambit (July 1994), by Lynn Abbey) ** Райан Хьюдж «Тьма Перед Рассветом» (The Darkness Before the Dawn (February 1995), by Ryan Hughes) ** Саймон Хоук «Сломанный Меч» (The Broken Blade (May 1995), by Simon Hawke) ** Линн Абби «Тени Киновари» (Cinnabar Shadows (July 1995), by Lynn Abbey) ** Линн Абби "Взлет и падение Короля-Дракона (The Rise & Fall of a Dragon King (April 1996), by Lynn Abbey) Все книги переведены на русский. Компьютерные игры * Strategic Simulations, Inc. ** Dark Sun: Shattered Lands ** Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager * TEN Network ** Dark Sun Online: Crimson Sands — MMORPG Источники См. также Сайты и сообщества * Проект «Тёмное Солнце» на русском * Мир Dark Sun по-русски. Переводы материалов по сеттингу * Athas.org — официальный сайт (англ.) * — -сообщество «Мир Тёмного Солнца» * http://athas.org/products/ds3 -- один из вариантов Тёмного солнца под третью редакцию D&D. Статьи * , Тёмное солнце пустыни, статья в журнале «Игромания» * , * , * , Категория:Dark Sun Категория:Сеттинги Категория:Постапокалипсис